Stargaze Valley
Before the Fall: Stargaze Valley was once a beautiful patch of lands high up in the mountains northeast of Quel’thalas. The sun and the moon had beamed down perfectly over the valley, illuminating every corner with sunlight or moonlight. The mountainside part of the valley was always hidden away by large thickets of trees and other wildlife. In the areas where there weren’t any trees, many wonderful flowers had grown, coloring in the rest of the land with a mix of purple and blue colored flowers, with the occasional ruby red rose sticking out amongst the other cold colors. The entrance to the valley is through a narrow path that leads up into the mountains, after traveling far you come across Starwhisper Pass, which is two guard towers connected via a bridge, which allowed the guards to see any unwanted visitors before they could even get close to the gates. For the most part, the entire valley is flat, save for the two giant mountains that tower over the entire area far off to the northeast, aptly named “Stormwatch Mountains”, as those who stand at their peaks can see storms brewing over the ocean from thousands of miles away. One of the most noticeable areas is a very large and intricate array of spires that jut up towards the heavens. Arcane energies would dance around the spires like feathers in the wind. This building was known as the Arcana Spire, and it is where Sildaria Starwhisper had taught many young apprentices about how to use and manifest the arcane. The rather large and enchanting building had eight stories worth of floors, each floor full of bookcases crammed with many books on varying topics. The very top of the spire was an open platform that overlooked the stars, which could be seen very clearly from anywhere in the valley, hence why it is named “Stargaze Valley.” Many small villages span around out in the vast fields of the valley, one named “Dewfen Village” is hidden away in the trees to the southeast, and it was primarily a farming village that produced much of the surrounding areas produce. Directly south of the Arcana Spire there is a fancy looking building tucked away in more trees, which had used to be the area’s college on the fine arts. It had taught many things, ranging from painting to playing music, and even crafting fine dresses and armor. The Starwhisper’s were known for their creativity and appreciation of art. To the west of the valley there is a very beautiful lake hidden away in trees that have silver bark and blue leafs. The area’s beauty is intensified as night, as the moonlight seemingly shimmers and dances off the water. Farther east of the lake, there are three gorgeous waterfalls that travel down the entirety of the mountains. To the east of the valley, there is a very long and somewhat treacherous pass that leads down to the small fishing village of “Eastwind Bay”, a small hamlet of five houses. Nestled deep within a garden in the mountains lies Aeleara's house, hidden away in a meadow. When you reach the bottom of the eastern path, you can either head over to Eastwind bay or walk along the shoreline that trails all the way down to a large oval shaped beach area, which has a small romantic hovel carved into the side of a hill, hidden away between the mountain range. After the Fall: the valley lays in ruin. Most of the buildings are in a state of disrepair caused by fires that burned them away, or dry rotted wood. A thick and creepy fog sits eternally over the valley, only dispersing during night time. Thick moss grows all over the trees and buildings, and nature has began to retake the paved stone roads. Vines encroach on every structure in the area. The college in the woods has collapsed in on itself and every single book in the Arcana Spire has been burnt into fine piles of ash.. Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Places